Happy Valentine's Day
by Pink Pal
Summary: Tails is incredibly nervous, as it is Valentine's Day, and this year, he happens to be crazily in love with a particular young rabbit. But what can he do to show her just how much he truly loves her? Visiting Valentiners', the best shop for Valentine's Day gifts, makes his day even worse...or does it make his dream come true, and his dream girl his? Taileam


**A request from bearvalley3655. The next and final couple is ShadAmy, so please don't send me any more requests! Thank you!**

Tails inhaled an unsatisfying breath of sheer terror, as he found himself stood rather uncomfortably before the one shop on the planet he never imagined he could, (or would) ever visit: Valentiners'.

Valentiners was a unique store presenting the sweetest of gifts, which had been specially designed for the beloved Valentine's day. Stacked upon its extensive shelves were candied treats and fragrant roses, as an anxious indivtual entered the building, they were overwhelmed by the nectarous scents of exquisite chocolates and fresh lavendar.

Never before had Valentine's Day been so depressing for Tails. Why? Because he had never fallen so insanely in love with someone…he had actually been starting to believe he was incapable of it! This fortunate, (though she did not yet acknowledge it) young woman, was a beauteous rabbit called Cream.

Cream was coloured light brown with cinnamon-brown eyes and white-gloved-with-a-golden-buckle hands. She dressed in a vermilion dress with a white-collar, cobalt duel-flap tie, vermilion and yellow shoes, and white socks. This was the female whom Tails had fallen for…now that it was finally Valentines Day, he felt prepared to express his feelings towards her in the most romantic way possible.

However, there was a major issue, which happened to be preventing Tails from achieving this set aim: nerves. How everyone loathes nerves, the sickening emotion that distinguishes a person's joy, and leaves them consumed with sorrow and severe bitterness. Would Cream accept his emotional gift, or would she reject since someone had already provided her with one?

Shaking his head in frustration, Tails tensed up every muscle in his body and marched into the shop, not caring that a haunting expression was sparking off his face, and people were shooting him unnerved glances because of it. He had no time to waste.

Scanning each shelf with a narrow eye, he almost shrieked in despair once he realized there was nothing simply heart-wrenching enough to reveal his secret love for Cream. As he trudged miserably up the stairs on to the first floor, he froze as none other than his best friend Sonic was at the top of the stairs, about to head downwards on to the ground floor.

"Oh, hey Tails! Man, I didn't expect to see YOU here! Why are you here then, hmm? Who's the lucky girl?" asked Sonic, smirking slyly. Tails growled under his breath, he hated how naïve and demanding Sonic could be.

"E-Erm…n-no one! Erm…I-uh…I'm looking for my Mum, yeah! That's it! I'm looking for my Mum!" lied Tails, trying to sound convincing, although Sonic's smirk grew.

"Sure thing, buddy! I can always tell when my best friend is lying! But you obviously don't wanna tell me, so I'll play nice and leave you be…for now!" chuckled Sonic, dangerously. Tails was about to ask him why he was here, until Amy appeared behind him, looking furious.

"Sonic! I can't believe you! This is supposed to be our special date and ALREADY you're running off from me! We haven't even been here for five minutes and you say you're sooo bored!" she scowled, viciously poking Sonic in the back.

"Ow! Geez, Amy! You're fingers are like rock!" complained Sonic, rubbing his throbbing-with-pain back. Tails giggled.

"Oh my, hello there Tails! What a nice surprise! I take it you're going to have a good Valentine's Day this year!" said Amy, winking at him.

Blushing, Tails waved the two goodbye and lost himself on the first floor, again observing the shelves. There were all sorts of lovable gifts: perfectly sculptured chocolate hearts, tulips painted in all the colours of the rainbow, even a golden jewellery box, which played a dreamy tune the second the lid was removed! None-the-less, none of the gifts were decent enough for Cream.

Weeping in defeat, Tails began to gradually make his way back to the staircase when a firm hand gripped his shoulder, halting him in his tracks. Confused, he twirled round to face a concerned-looking elderly sloth with greasy ebony skin and pale turquoise eyes, wearing a pair of tainted silver specks which were perched on the edge of his tiny nose.

"Is everything alright, my dear boy?" questioned the sloth, his voice croaked and breaking.

Tails sighed heavily and shook his head. "Not really, no. I don't want to trouble you."

"Trouble me? Nonsense! It is my job as a member of the staff here, to assist all customers in need of help! Now, what is the issue, young fox?" quizzed the sloth, using a slitted claw to shift the spectacles to the top of his nose.

"There's an eight year-old rabbit, the same age as me, who I…like. But, I don't know what special present to buy her! It has to be the best of the best, and show that I truly love her with all my heart…or she'll never accept it and view my feelings as false lies!" cried Tails, slapping his gloved hands over his sky-blue eyes and his two orange tails drooping.

"I see…" murmed the sloth, tapping his foot in concentration. After a few minutes had passed, the sloth finally saw the light of knowledge.

"Aha! That's it! Follow me, my good friend!" requested the sloth, grasping onto Tails' hand and dragging him towards a door, which was located at the end of the room, marked with a warning clearly reading: Staff Only.

Beyond the forbidden door lay a wonderland of mind-boggling treasures, easily outrunning every single item Tails had seen so far. Golden statues of angels and unicorns were set in several neat rows, jewellery boxes were drowned in actual rubies and diamonds, and the chocolates were modelled with the finest detail to look like miniature versions of real people!

Completely gobsmacked at the outstanding sight, Tails drifted in bewilderment about the romance-paradisal room, beholding each object he passed, as though it were a newborn baby.

"I knew you'd like this! We keep our top-range stock in here, to stop thieves from slipping them out of the shop! I have only showed a few people to this room, the ones who were desperate and in distress as you were!" explained the sloth, grinning and showing decayed teeth.

"Th-th…th-this is perfect!" breathed Tails, feeling as if he was about to explode into a fit of tears. Approaching the end of the room, his eyes suddenly fell upon something that made his heart shake like an earthquake. Seated on a shelf over his head, was the healthiest-looking violet iris he had ever seen, with tiny crystal hearts attached to the lime stalk and dangling off the tips of the scaly leaves.

Reaching out to take it in his hand, Tails whirled his two tails round in a repetitive circle of blurred orange and white colours, as he hovered up towards the shelf and carefully removed the sensational flower. Landing on the floor with an echoing thud, Tails twisted the plant around in his hands, being extremely careful not to dispatch any leaves in the process.

"Ahh, I see you have found the favoured iris! Quite a beautiful, little plant, isn't it? I can remember giving my lovely wife one for her Valentine's Day present, she loved it! In fact, she loved it so much she has still got it on our bedroom windowsill, where she looks at it everyday!" commented the sloth, gazing up at the ceiling.

"Do you know how much this is?" asked Tails, eagerly. The sloth nodded.

"That would be fifty dollars, if you please, sir!" answered the sloth, holding out an opened hand to a horrified Tails. Fifty dollars for a flower?! Tails did not have that high amount of money anymore, he had spent it all on constructing a brand new plane for him and Sonic to chase after Doctor Eggman in!

"O-Oh…well, I'm sorry…but, I can't afford that. Thanks anyway!" groaned Tails, but as he was about to re-place the plant back on the shelf, the sloth boomed at him to wait.

"I'll tell you what, young man! Why don't I decrease the price for you, I promise I won't ever tell anyone!" suggested the sloth. Tails squealed and jumped with joy.

"Really? You'd do that for me? Oh, thank you! Thank you so so much!" he beamed, his heart set to burst any second.

"Don't thank me, making my customers happy is what I do! So, how much have you actually got?" urged the sloth.

"Erm, let's see…twenty five dollars!" piped Tails, cheerfully. After thinking deeply about the situation for a couple of excruciatingly painful minutes, the sloth confidently nodded.

"It's a deal!" he boasted. Filled with delight, Tails handed the required money over to the sloth and sprinted out of the shop with the plant raised above his head.

"Here I come, Cream!" he shrieked.

Cream was with her blue bow-tie-wearing chao named Cheese, as usual, playing a content game of tig along with many other different coloured chaos. They were having a ball at it.

Incinerating the nerves threatening to consume his heart and soul once more, Tails strode over to the short rabbit in as casual a way as he could, with the plant completely out of sight behind his back.

As soon as Cream realized that he was there, she shot her head round to beam the most adorable smile imaginable and started flapping her huge ears, which enabled her to swoop over to him.

"Good afternoon, Mister Tails! It is a very nice day today, don't you think? Me, Cheese and the chaos were just playing a fun game of tig! Would you like to join us, we would love the company!" requested Cream, fluttering her lengthy eyelashes at him, making him gulp.

"Uh…I-I…I-I would love t…to Cream, but there is something I have t-t…to tell you first!" spluttered Tails, swiping his feet around the ground nervously.

"Okay, what would you like to tell me, Mister Tails?" asked Cream, her hazel eyes shining.

Tails' insides were on fire. This was it; the moment had finally arrived! Quivering all over, Tails desperately held out the iris to her, as if he no longer wanted to have it in his possession.

"T-T…Take it, please! I-It's to show that I…..erm, well I-I…I LOVE YOU!" gasped Tails, on the brink of losing his voice. Cream fell utterly speechless as all of the chaos fainted, including Cheese. Had Tails truthfully just told her that he loves her?! Cream had absolutely no idea what to say in response to this!

Taking the flower into her own hand, Cream carefully leaned over to a stunned Tails and pecked him on the cheek! Tails couldn't believe it, she had just kissed him! Feeling so many different emotions at once, such as shocked and puzzled, Tails saw the world around him dying jet-black and then, before he could stop himself, he collapsed.

Awaking to notice a plastered white ceiling, Tails jerked up in what turned out to be a timid bed in a tight, but rather cosy, bedroom. His head throbbing, Tails peered over to his left to see Cream herself snoozing soundly in a nearby chair.

Tucking into the several chocolate-chip cookies and cherry flavoured water someone had left for him on the bedside table, Tails waited patiently for Cream to stir. Eventually, she did and threw her arms around him, making him drop the glass of water on to the wooden floor.

"Mister Tails! Oh, Mister Tails! Thank goodness you're okay! Are you alright? Does your head hurt? Is your stomach aching? Have you got any nasty bumps or bruises?" asked Cream, all in one huge rush. Tails shook his throbbing head.

"Woah, give a kid time to think, Cream!" he exclaimed. Cream turned away in embarrassment.

"I'm sorry, Cream. I'm fine thanks, just a little headache, that's all!" said Tails. Cream faced him again, grinning from ear to ear.

"I am glad to hear that!" she quoted, merrily. Suddenly, Tails recalled what had happened before he had passed out.

"Oh, and Cream? About what I said, I-" began Tails, however he was cut short when Cream placed a finger on his lips.

"I know, Tails. It's okay…I-I understand your feelings for me!" approved Cream. Tails twisted his expressions into a curious one.

"I have always known how you felt about me, which you made quite obvious when we first met! I noticed that you could never look at me properly, even whilst you were speaking to me, and when you always smiled at me…your smiles were loving ones! And to be honest with you, Tails…I have actually always found you really cute and kind! So, if you want to take me out on a date…just ask, you needn't be shy!" drawled Cream, giggling.

Tails felt a wave of relief rush over him. He had felt so frightened that she would never accept his feelings…when in truth, she loved him in return… she always had.

"Yes…oh yes, I will!" he squeaked. Cheering in ultimate happiness, Cream sprang on top of him, and Tails immediately pulled her into a kiss, not caring whether she had intended to do that or not. Although, he suspected she had, as she seemed to be enjoying it, as thrilled moans escaped her. Relaxing, Tails savoured the moment, hoping they would share more magical experiences such as this…forever.


End file.
